


Fear of normalcy

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 五个Leon水仙PWP2代AKA重制昂，南美昂，3.5昂，4昂，6昂是那个被关进魔法小屋不啪啪啪就不能出来的俗梗。有其他CP提及，按时间来说除了六代的CL是进行时，其他都是过去时。还有个虚无缥缈的WL，不知道算什么时，也许是永恒时吧 - -





	Fear of normalcy

这是一幢两层楼的房子，从内装来看是普通的美式田园风格，窗外是美丽的湖景，阳光下杉树林的枝头随着轻风微微摆动。但从外面看这所房子会是什么样的他们就不知道了，因为他们试过了各种办法，也没法出去。所以五个男人一起坐在壁炉前的沙发上，陷入了尴尬的安静。

Leon缩得最往里，在几个人里他是最小的一个。他并不会因为年龄而对他人产生畏惧，他马上就要当警察了，会在任何情况下都义无反顾地保护人民，所以他坚信自己有着超乎常人的勇气。但问题是，那几个人也是他，只不过是不同年龄的他，从二十多岁到三十多岁不等，他觉得在未来的自己们面前，一切过往和想法都无所遁形，而他们却充满神秘。他很想知道自己以后经历了什么，但又不想被剧透自己的人生，所以他选择乖乖地坐在沙发最里面，不当先开口的那一个。

像是知道自己的毛病，最年长的那个说话了。他穿着蓝色衬衣和战术马甲，黑色的西裤看起来剪裁得体，但神情却有些疲惫。他拿起桌上的那封信，无奈地摇了摇头。

“看来这张纸上写的没错，我们只能这么办了。”

“哼，”看起来二十六七，但最神采奕奕的那个嗤笑了一声，“你是说，我们真的要互相搞？”

“上面是这么说的，”穿着迷彩裤子的那个说，“这间屋子有魔法，只要每个人都进行过……”他脸红了，但还是继续说了下去，“进行过完整的插入性行为就可以回到自己原本的时间和地点，无论主动还是被动……”

“那口交算吗？我是说咽下去。”神采奕奕的那个不屑地问。其他几个都红了脸，只有一个没有反应——他和神采奕奕那个有点像，穿着厚实的毛领飞行员夹克，但是脸色苍白，整个人都仿佛魂游天外。

“也许试试就知道了。”蓝色衬衣那个温和地说道。“所以我们……”

尴尬的安静再次降临。这意味着他们要从其他的自己中间选出一位交配搭档。但他们的人数是单数，也就是说为了都能回去，至少有一组得是3P。然而自己和自己做爱也就算了，还是3P，这简直是天底下最荒唐的事了。这句话他们不用说出口，因为都是Leon本人，所以基本上相当于大家心知肚明到仿佛在每个人头上都滚动播放。

“我带他好了。”神采奕奕的Leon指着最小的那个自己说。小Leon吃了一惊，像动画片人物一样眼看着红晕从脖子一直上升到了脸颊，看着可以说全场最好看又最大方的那个自己，有点说不出话。

“那我和他，”蓝色衬衣的Leon对着迷彩裤的那个温柔地笑了笑，又有点担心地看着脸色苍白的那个，“……你也一起？”

他本来有点不期待答案的，虽然这几个人都是自己，他也一眼就能看出来这些这些都是多少岁，正在经历什么事情的自己，但这个却让他感到谜一般的陌生。他不太记得自己的人生中有过这样一段时间，但对方的样子显然又不可能比他年长。可是那个Leon却把目光从窗外挪了回来，飘渺地看了他一眼，露出一个有点虚幻的微笑。

“不用了，Albert陪着我就好。”

Albert？

几个Leon面面相觑，蓝色衬衣的那个皱起了眉，迷彩裤的睁大了眼睛，最小的那个不知道他们在说什么，视线像小猫一样在几个人身上跳来跳去，只有神采奕奕的那个一下挺直了背，“你是说，Albert Wesker？”

对方轻轻地点了点头，表情中甚至有一点幸福。

卖火柴的小女孩点燃火柴时的那种。

除了最小的那个，其他两个Leon都望向了蓝衬衣那位，那个Leon惊慌地摇起了头，“不，没有，我……我不记得有这种事，这怎么可能？！”

“你确定你没失忆过？或者后来又中了病毒或者寄生虫之类的？”

“没有，我确定。”蓝色衬衣的Leon坚定地回答。

“等等，你为什么要说又？”迷彩裤的Leon狐疑地望向了他俩。

最小的Leon好奇地看着他们，满头雾水。病毒？寄生虫？他好想问，但是又觉得还是不想被剧透自己的人生，虽然压抑自己越来越膨胀的好奇心已经是越来越难了。其他几个Leon都回避了他的目光，这时，迷彩裤的那位突然指向了茶几。“又多了一张纸！”

就在他们谁也没注意到的时候，古朴的带着花纹的信纸又多了一张，上面写着“无论在这里发生了什么，都必将被遗忘。”

这一认知让年长些的Leon都松了口气，最小的那个Leon倒是感到了开心，因为就算被剧透，他也不怕了。他正要积极地询问后来都发生了什么，他有没有顺利通过警察考试，后来有没有成为S.T.A.R.S，蓝色衬衣的那个却突然认真地望向了魂游天外的那个。

“所以你来这里之前，是什么时候，你在做什么？”

“我……”那个苍白的Leon定了定神，停顿的时间之长都让其他几个Leon开始怀疑他是不是失忆了，“2003年，我在巴黎郊外，斯宾塞的城堡……我们遇上了HCF……”

“谁是斯宾塞？HCF又是什么？”最小的Leon忍不住问道，其他三个一起给了他一个不要插嘴的眼神。

“然后呢？”蓝色衬衣的Leon鼓励地询问。

“然后……然后我们都死了。”苍白的Leon幽幽地说。几个Leon下意识就把手伸向了枪带，只有最小的那个大吃一惊。

“啊？那你是鬼吗？”

其他三个Leon交换了一个“什么都不知道可真好啊”的眼神，然后又一起紧张地望向了他们中最古怪的那个。

“我不是鬼，”那个Leon竟然笑了，“我以为我要死了，因为我被侵食了，那些黑雾……它们缠着我……但我以为真的要死去的时候，Albert来了，他说他没想到我在这里，他没想过要我变成这样，所以，他抱着我说，他会一直陪着我。”

最小的Leon还是没有办法听懂，只是觉得对方有点可怕。话语的内容黑暗诡异，语调却又安详而平静，而从另外三个年长些的自己的表情来看，他们也对这番话十分惊诧，尤其是最年长的蓝衬衫的那个自己，对着另外两位的质疑目光，摇着头用口型悄悄地说，真的没有。

“等等！”最小的Leon坐不住了，“Albert是男人的名字吧？你喜欢男人？”

话一出口，他就在其他几个自己的视线中紧张了起来，意识到自己说错了什么，于是结结巴巴地纠正了，“还、还是说，我，我喜欢男人？”

其他几个Leon顿时一起对他露出了古怪又同情的干笑。

“一开始不喜欢的，或者没想过这方面的问题。”迷彩裤Leon说，“但Ark从席那岛回来之后，要走了你的第一次，你没法拒绝。”

“然后Jack在南美那个树林里把你按在树上，你也没能拒绝。”神采奕奕的Leon露出了坏笑，“你们保持关系直到他假死。”

“假死？”迷彩裤Leon惊讶地问，“为什么？”

“因为他是个野心勃勃，迷失了自己的混蛋，”Leon接着说，从腰带里抽出了一把精良的匕首，上面有着蛇形的纹章。

“所以你不得不把他杀了。”蓝色衬衣的Leon说，拿匕首的Leon耸了耸肩。“那么你呢？未来的我？”

“我……目前是Chris。”蓝色衬衣的Leon看起来又疲惫了一些。

“Chris？Claire的哥哥？”迷彩裤和拿匕首的Leon异口同声地问。

“是，虽然现在我也不太确定了，”蓝色衬衣的Leon眼圈微微红了起来，“我有快半年没见到他了。”

“他不会是……”迷彩裤的Leon小心翼翼地没有把话说完。

“不，我知道他活着，也知道他在哪。”蓝色衬衣的Leon苦笑着说，“但他就是……不联系我，身边好像还有了别人。”

“那就是分手了。”最小的Leon用一种置身事外的无辜和冒失笃定地说。另外三个没有说话，似乎还在消化自己未来会和Claire的哥哥恋爱，又被分手了的意外事实里。

“Jesus，”拿匕首的Leon感慨万千地叹了口气，“被Chris甩了，以及和Wesker在一起，我真不知道哪个听起来更惨。”

“那我……我就没有和女孩子……”最小的Leon红着脸问道。

“你遇到了不少好女孩，”苍白的Leon轻轻地说，“但你没有和她们在一起的自由。你不属于自己，而是政府财产，你怕和人保持亲密关系会给他们带来伤害。”

“但任务里遇到的同事就不同了，”迷彩裤的Leon接着说道，“你说服自己这只是一次两次的事，只是纯粹的发泄。”

“后来好了一些，”蓝色衬衣的Leon话虽如此，却露出了苦笑，“不，和Chris在一起时情况已经好多了，因为Adam成了总统，而Sherry也开始了做为特工的训练。”

“所以，自由了？”拿匕首的Leon问。

“算是吧。”蓝色衬衣的Leon点点头，眼睛里满是哀伤，看起来像在隐瞒什么，但所有人都知道也没有深究的必要。

“好了，我听累了，反正知道了也没有用，如果一切真像这个搞魔法恶作剧的家伙说的，我们回去之后就什么都忘了。”拿匕首的Leon又回复了神采奕奕的样子，从沙发上站了起来，露出了迷人的笑容。“但我改主意了，我要带他上楼去。”

他指了指苍白的Leon，然后摸了摸最小的Leon的脑袋，“不是你不好，宝贝，你可爱得让我想一口把你吞下去。”

所有Leon都发出了恶心的声音。

“但我太好奇他是怎么回事了。”

“可是我也好奇啊！”迷彩裤Leon抗议道，蓝色衬衣的Leon默不作声，但浑身的气氛显然也道出了相同的心思。

“那不然我们群P？”

诡异的尴尬笼罩了整个房间，最小的Leon把脸埋在了手掌里，而苍白的Leon好像这才意识到要发生的事情。他紧张地往后缩，轻轻地摇头。“不，我要等Albert。”

“Albert不在这里，”蓝色衬衣的Leon说，很明显他在说出Wesker的名字时纠结了一下，“如果我们把你留下，你可能就永远没法回去了。”

“我早就回不去了！”苍白的Leon突然激动地喊了起来，然后又露出了飘忽的微笑，“但Albert会一直陪着我。”

最小的Leon感到他们几个全都散发出了不自在的气息，但还是弱弱地举了举手。“如果他不愿意的话，算强奸吗？”

“那也没办法了。”神采奕奕的那个说，“不然他就要一个人一直留在这间屋子里了。虽然想想他回去之后是要和Wesker在一起，也许还不如留在这里。”

“还是尽量尊重他的意愿吧。”蓝色衬衣的Leon说着坐到了苍白的Leon身边，伸手用手指梳了梳对方的头发。

“听我说，Leon。”他有些不自然地叫出了自己的名字，语调温柔，“Albert现在不在这里，但他在等你。如果你不和我们其中的一个做爱，你就再也见不到他了。”

苍白的Leon怔怔地看着他，那双仿佛总是没有焦点的眼睛渐渐盈满了眼泪，其他的Leon全都屏住了呼吸，直到那个看起来脆弱得不明就里的自己点了点头，然后扭过身体，跨坐在了蓝色衬衣的Leon腿上。

“你穿得有点像他。”苍白的Leon痴痴地说道，闭上眼睛吻上了对方的嘴唇。蓝色衬衣的Leon顺势抱住了他，柔和地回吻起来。

其他三个Leon都感到了困惑的情愫，以及都知道自己不该再看下去了。他们不舍地看着在沙发上相拥的一对儿自己，觉得又奇怪又说不上来的尴尬，同时也有了速战速决的心情。于是他们悄悄地上了楼，一起进了一间卧室，然后关上了门。

“呼……”三个人都长出了一口气，然后看着那张尺寸超大的床。最小的Leon又开始脸红了，但另外两个都露出了莫测的微笑。

“现在我们得考虑体位的问题了，”穿迷彩裤的那个说，“是三明治还是……”

“双龙？”这间屋子里年龄最大的那个Leon坏笑着说，然后两个人一起望向了最小的那个。

“啊？什么三明治？”双龙又是什么？最小的Leon感到了困惑，但不知为什么，他有点不敢问。另外两个他对视了一眼然后大笑起来。迷彩裤的那个从背后抱住了他，轻轻舔了舔他的耳朵，“不知道就乖乖听话好了。”

另一个也过来捧起了他的脸，一边打量他一边笑着和背后的那个Leon交谈，“你看到他的小屁股了吗？”

“他用桌子砸窗户时我就一直在看，”迷彩裤的那个自己说着捏了捏他的屁股，让他惊叫着往前躲去，正好贴在了面前人的身体上，让对方坏笑了起来，“我们真是世上看起来最无辜的婊子。”

“什么？怎么回事？”最小的Leon慌张地挣扎了起来，“你们到底经历了什么？”

“事实上，我也没想到他会这么……”迷彩裤的那个仿佛在斟酌用词，“或者说，我会这么浪。”

“到时候你们就知道了。”前方的Leon说道，笑着吻了过来。最小的Leon一瞬间感觉头脑一片空白，熟悉的气息侵入自己的鼻腔，带着火药和一些花香味。柔软灵活的舌尖一下就挑开了他的嘴唇和牙齿，钻进了他的嘴里，熟练地舔舐和吸吮，让他很快就浑身酥麻，发出了模糊的抗议。

“哇哦……”他背后的自己由衷地感慨着，用胸膛支撑着他开始酥软的身体，双手绕到前方开始解开他的衣服和裤子。“天，我摸起来真好。”

“可不是，”年长的那个Leon在换气的间歇说，“他真软，那时候我们还没怎么练起来。”

“但这手感也太好了，”他感到自己被捏了好几把，一边觉得羞耻一边又觉得不应该，毕竟这都是自己。可是这不公平，对他来说，未来的自己就是很陌生，对方却不一样。

“所以让他做夹心吧，我想看看他被快感冲昏头脑会是什么样子。”

“对‘你自己’好一点。”

他们还在说，但最小的Leon已经放弃理解了，只知道他们要对自己做很过分但又会让他爽上天的事。他很快就被吻得站不住了，而抚弄他阴茎的手一下就圈住了他最敏感的前端，他听到自己发出了从未想过的撒娇般的声音，惊讶地喘息着不断颤栗。

“放到床上去。”他已经分不出是哪个自己在说话了，只是一阵眩晕过后发现自己被抱上了床，迷迷糊糊地看着最年长的那个自己俯身继续亲吻着他。另一个Leon脱掉衣服也爬上了床，把他已经硬起来的阴茎含进了温热湿润的嘴里。

“啊啊啊！”他忍不住挺起了腰，在乳头也被吸吮的时候不自觉地闭紧眼睛摇起了头，快感袭来得过于迅猛，年长的他对他身体又熟悉又不留情，他感到有些委屈，觉得仿佛被欺负了，双手不断推拒起来。

“我有点懂了，”他听到其中一个自己说，语气里又是同情又是了然又是兴奋。

“我也是。”

身上的动作停下来了，快感渐渐消散，他泪眼迷茫地想要弄清楚那两个自己到底懂了什么，却发现自己被抱着坐了起来，然后双手被绑在了背后。

“好了，继续。”其中一个自己说。

“不，不要这样！”他惊恐地挣扎起来，“对不起，请放开我！”

“天啊，原来我以前真的……”

“……会在求饶的时候说对不起。”

“低自尊？”

“不知道，太听话了大概。”

你们也是我啊！最小的Leon忍不住要哭，不要好像谈论什么不在场的别人一样！另外两个似乎感觉到了他的情绪，温柔的爱抚又回到了他的身体上。

“嘘，乖了，不是要欺负你。”

“只是这种机会太难得了，”不知道是哪一个自己温柔地说，“我只是想搞明白对方为什总是忍不住对我粗暴。”

“可是，可是，”他哽咽着，觉得快感又要把脑袋烧开了，“不，不喜欢，就要拒绝……那个，说，说不，就是，就是强奸……我学过的……”

“那你想我们停手吗？”年纪稍大的那个自己问道，语调诱惑又低沉，“还是想我们把你的嘴也堵起来？让你彻底无助？”

他顿时说不出话来，脑子里全都是另外那个自己提议的画面。

“硬得更厉害了。”

“果然……”

他有些畏怯地看着两个更加年长也更好看的自己，再次知道一切心思都在他们面前无所遁形。他们知道自己喜欢被强迫的感觉，而他甚至在这一切发生之前都不知道。爱抚变得缓慢而柔和，似乎在等待他的回答，他没有多少选择，不做就不能离开，但他也打从心底不想这件事变得像公事公办，插入，抽动，射精，结束。就算出去以后他会忘记所有的一切，但此刻对他来说，这就是初体验。

虽然是无比奇怪的初体验，但也是任何人都不可能有的初体验。

“对不起，”他带着哭腔小声说道，“不要停手，请继续，但是请不要把我的嘴堵上……这次不要……”

他听到那两个自己轻笑了起来，带着了然和隐隐的宠溺。

“好的，我们会好好疼爱‘我自己’的。”

手指伸进了他的穴口，他有些难受，但对方动作温柔，让他很快发出了乖巧讨好的呻吟，对方又是一阵轻笑。有一个自己说差不多了，然后在床上躺下，分开了双腿。他被引导着来到对方腿间，茎身被托着送进了柔软紧致的穴口。从未有过的快感让他大脑像是被闪电劈中，以至于他身体不断颤栗，甚至忍不住哭了起来。

“我超好吧，”身下的自己喘息着说，“快动起来。”

“等一下。”另一个自己说，“我得一起进来。”

他感到比手指更大的东西抵在了自己的入口，然后温柔而缓慢地顶进。那很涨痛，但不至于无法忍受。在之前的快感中他的痛觉大概也迟钝了，身体无处着力，只能让另一个自己撑着胸口，不断喘息。

“好了。”背后的那个自己说，然后开始抽动起了腰。底下的那个也翘起屁股开始迎送，他已经不知道自己该把注意力放在哪头的感觉上了，只知道身体越来越热，仿佛整个世界只剩下了前后相连接的部分。

***  
“听到了吗？” Leon说，看着停止了亲吻，气喘吁吁的另一个自己。楼上传来了大声的哭叫，一听就是他们中间最小的那个。他知道自己曾经有过一段放纵的时期，而那两个时候的自己肯定会忍不住欺负连浣熊市都还没去的那个。他忍不住听了一会儿自己的声音，那么无辜，那么诱人，仿佛是一千年前的事。

“听到了。”另一个他的眼睛有些神秘的空洞，仿佛眼里并未看着他，而是在看着很远的地方，或者不同的世界。他不禁好奇这个自己到底是怎么回事，又经历了什么。他能确定这也是Leon Kennedy无误，他刚刚引导对方说了很多过往，也有很多只有他们自己才知道的秘密。可是命运仿佛在03年时有了个分岔点，他自己并没有在那一年去斯宾塞的城堡，而去过斯宾塞城堡的人是……算了，他不想回忆。

“你是另一个世界的我吗？”他忍不住轻轻抚摸对方苍白冰冷的脸颊，“你被病毒感染了？”

“我是你被分离出去的厄运，”对方却轻飘飘地说，“我活在噩梦里。”

抑或是他从未在人前表露过的悲伤和孤寂？

“真的有Albert吗？”

“怎样才是真的？”

他不知道该说什么。这孩子看起来精神不太正常，他一瞬间想要把对方留在自己的世界安置和治疗，可这间小屋也不是他的世界，正如27岁的自己所说，把这个苍白病态的自己留在这里或放回去与那不知真切的Albert为伴，不知哪个更惨一点。

“他做了什么？”他爱抚着对方光滑微凉的肌肤，在肩窝摸到了熟悉的枪伤痕迹，他也有一个，应该说除了最小的那个，他们都有一个，一模一样的。

“他会陪着我。”对方轻声细语，幸亏他贴得很近。“我很害怕，我以为我要一个人死在这里了。但他来了。我也怕他，但我更怕他离开。”

他忍不住忧心忡忡地望向对方，可那个自己却温柔又了然地笑了，“你看起来好困惑，原来这样真的很可爱。”

“是谁这么对你说过吗？”

“Albert，”对方又露出了恍惚的模样，“每天，每天，每天，他都说一遍。”

他不能再继续对话了，关于他和Wesker相处的画面开始在脑中出现，他感到恐惧又厌恶。也许不要受影响，把该干的事情干完才是最重要的。他有些后悔，觉得应该把这个自己扔给另外两个，那时的他仿佛还拥有很多，年轻而意气风发。虽然现在他也才三十几岁，却觉得仿佛活了成倍的年头。

发生太多事了，他失去的太多了。

这次轮到对方捧起他的脸，梳理他的头发，他看着这个诡异又漂亮的自己，有些惊讶于他们的视线终于真正地接触了。

“不要担心，会好起来的。”对方带着真诚的关切说道，“你和他，我梦见过……你和他在朝阳的光芒中相视而笑，虽然还是有很多事情发生了，但是你们……”

他有些惊讶地睁大了眼睛，看到对方眼泪流下了面颊，“我本来应该去找他的……我本来……我已经……算了，不会发生了，一切都……”

那个苍白的自己突然紧紧闭上了眼睛，露出了痛苦的模样，左臂却不正常地变红发热，几乎烫到了他赤裸的胸膛。

“你怎么了？”他紧张地问。然而这个迹象，这个迹象……他将对方一把从腿上掀开，手伸到脱下的衣服堆里抽出了枪。苍白的Leon苦闷地叫了起来，踉跄着捂住了开始变异的手臂，蜷缩在地板上。

“你变异了！”他下意识把枪对准了对方的头，“你到底感染了什么？是Wesker做的吗？”

对方突然停止了一切动作，甚至喘息。在窒息般的寂静里那个“他”抬起了头，他看到熟悉的脸上左侧出现了红色魔纹般的血管痕迹，整个眼眶内部都盈满了黑雾，眼珠却变成了宝石般闪亮的血红。那种可怕的妖异镇住了他，让他再次失去了攻击的机会。对方朝他扑了过来，速度快得惊人，打飞了他手上的枪，变异的利爪按住了他的胸膛。对方没有太使劲，却隐含着如果挣扎就撕裂他的威胁。他从不知道自己能如此狰狞又如此美丽，心脏跳得仿佛第一次走进浣熊镇，看到所有的变异生物一下全部出现在面前。

“很痛，很痛，”那个“他”说话了，迷茫又痛苦，“太痛了，为什么会这样？”

为什么会这样？

他感到对方的屁股在不断摩擦自己的阴茎，而他竟然在如此可怕景象的刺激下硬了起来。

“应该有人救我的……应该有人救我的！”对方毫不在乎地在没有扩张的情况下把他的阴茎捅进了屁股，表情因为痛苦进一步的扭曲，可悲伤与绝望仍然是那张面容上的主调，“应该有人救我的……救我……救我啊！”

他在强制的快感和哀伤间挣扎，生平第一次，他的手抚上了BOW变异的肢体，感受那不正常的热度与血管突兀的跳动。

“为什么没有人来……”那张脸上的血丝褪了一点点，眼泪却不断地滴在他的脸上，“我不值得被救吗？我没有价值了吗？我被感染了……我被感染了！所以我要被丢弃了吗？”

他还是不知道发生了什么，可那些空洞与悲恸却真切地传达到了他的心脏，毕竟那也是他。他勉强地伸出另一只手，抚摸着对方布满血丝的脸颊。

“没有，你没有被丢弃，”他吃力地发出声音，用自己最为柔和的语调，“Albert还陪着你，不是吗？就算你被感染了，他也会陪着你的，对不对？”

何况对他来说，被感染的你才有价值。他在心中不无酸楚和仇恨地补上了一句，但明智地选择没有说出来。

“Albert……”黑红色的眼睛眨了眨，嘴角翘起了一个可怜的弧度，似哭似笑，“Albert会陪着我……”

“是的，是的……他会陪着你……”他扶着那个迷茫又可悲的生物的腰，挺动着胯部。对方发出了性爱中的喘息，变异的手臂离开了他的胸口，抚上了自己的胸膛。他趁机伸手套弄起了对方的分身，对自己身体的熟悉让对方很快在双重快感之下向后仰起了头，绷紧了身体，大腿开始痉挛。“他”快到了。

微凉的乳白色液体浇在了他的胸口和腹部，对方发出了窒息的呐喊，浑身发抖地射了出来。

“太好了，”那个“他”慢慢地直起了脖子，接着低下头恍惚地看着他的脸，又露出了虚无的微笑，“我可以回去找他了。”

他感到脚尖开始发凉，像是身体渐渐浸入了冷水中，逐渐蔓延到了到了小腿，膝盖，大腿。从对方迷茫的表情里他知道“他”也一样。也许这就是他们正在回到自己世界的迹象了。

“是的，”他小心地坐起来，把对方拥进怀里，“你可以回去找他了。”

然后用枪抵上了对方的太阳穴。

***

楼下的一声枪响惊动了还在高潮余韵中的他们，三张相似却不同年龄的脸庞困惑地互相对视了一眼，却什么也无法做了。他看着身下的两个年轻的自己逐渐透明，逐渐消散，不知道底下到底发生了什么，但他来不及去看了。在被拽入迷离的时空隧道之前，他想起忘了给最小的那个松绑。

无所谓了，他闭上眼睛，任凭自己被抛入黑暗。

反正什么都不会记得的，回去之后就像一切都没有发生过，不是吗？


End file.
